


词不达意

by danzuz



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danzuz/pseuds/danzuz





	词不达意

　　“呐，你说过看我的身体会比较有感觉吧？”好放下手中已经凉了的咖啡，似笑非笑。  
　　  
　　这小子，耍了他之后还敢跑到他面前来，不好好回敬一下怎么可以。  
　　  
　　揪着叶的衣领拉下来，逼对方的视线与坐着自己想齐平：“有感觉是什么意思，是指你写东西有感觉，还是……”  
　　  
　　故意用指尖很轻地沿着叶的耳廓游走，然后顺着脸颊的曲线滑到下颚，直到下巴的位置再一勾食指，指甲擦到的地方都是大部分人的敏感点。  
　　  
　　还是……身体？  
　　  
　　这个问题在如此挑逗的动作中已经很明显了。  
　　  
　　“写东西。”即答。  
　　  
　　因为痒痒的，叶歪着脑袋缩了缩脖子。  
　　  
　　这家伙！  
　　  
　　如果不是已经有了前车之鉴，好肯定会被这话呛到。  
　　  
　　不是很敏感的吗，哼。看着叶子眯着眼睛缩起脖颈的样子，好就是不信一个写出那种文字的男人，能够清心寡欲地看别人办事。  
　　  
　　“你确定自己一点反应都不会有？”隔着衬衣，好按了按对方胸前的小凸起，轻笑着绕圈，“看，这里已经冒起来了呢。”  
　　  
　　之前在想自家佣人的制服太保守，叶穿在身上是完全禁欲的感觉，不过没有急着让管家撤换是好事。至少隔着衣服某些部位的手感很好。如果现在把咖啡泼到他身上，估计能看到不错的光景。  
　　  
　　“请不要恶作剧，形态变化的万年发情君，这是人类身体的正常现象。”拿开在自己身上肆虐的手，用鄙夷的眼神看着好。  
　　  
　　虽然官能小说里面经常出现这种调戏的桥段，但是身为作者……身为正常人，谁都明白这是种自然现象吧。  
　　  
　　就算自己动手也可以达到相同效果，还说什么反应……一涉及专业知识，叶认为必须立刻纠正对方的错误。  
　　  
　　“喂……”  
　　  
　　“啊？”一本正经的教授模式一结束，叶又是呆愣着一张脸，不明白对方突然叫自己有什么事。  
　　  
　　“我没听错的话，你刚刚说了‘形态变化的万年发情君’？可以请教麻仓老师这个词组的意思吗？”好整以暇地等待合理解释，一副虚心的样子。  
　　  
　　有人冷不丁用了微妙的敬语，叶打了个寒颤。  
　　  
　　糟了……  
　　  
　　那篇把好当作主角写的连载，傲娇小受给变态攻取的绰号……因为情景相似，一不小心就说出来了。  
　　  
　　“形态变化的万年发情君”其实就是“变态色魔”的意思，这个应该告诉好么？  
　　  
　　叶苦苦思索——虽然重点有点不对。  
　　  
　　“如果指的是我的话，我不介意帮忙证明一下它的正确性，毕竟我是老师的忠实读者，要维护老师的所有发言才是。”写有好的那篇小说下期才会发表，好并不清楚叶真的把这句话用在了将其作为原型的小说人物身上。  
　　  
　　否则才懒得绕弯子，直接行动做该做的事。呃，虽然他现在的举动也没差。  
　　  
　　趁叶还在咀嚼听到的话，错不及防的时候，好把被迫面对自己的叶用力一拽，本来重心就不稳，只需轻轻一带，很容易就把人扔上了床。  
　　  
　　“那个，我不是说了只是为了写文……”  
　　  
　　作为资深观能小说作者，再不明白这局面意味这什么，叶会唾弃自己的。  
　　  
　　没挣扎，他清楚挣扎只会激起男人的占有欲，让他们更为粗鲁地攫取猎物。  
　　  
　　嗯，那文里面的受就是这样才被变态色魔吃干抹尽的。叶自忖没那属性，还是安静点劝导面前这位回头是岸。  
　　  
　　“没关系，反正我是形态变化的万年发情君嘛。”赤裸裸地报复行为。  
　　  
　　为了达到目的不惜承认事实么，真是值得人敬佩。好的诡计意外地得到了叶的赞叹。  
　　  
　　“不过老师啊，你最近的文章变了呢。”  
　　  
　　“啊？”  
　　  
　　迷惘地看着压住自己的好，突然提及正事，他反而不知所措起来。现在他脑子里塞的算是“放下屠刀立地成佛”等等长篇大论，猛地来这么一下，叶理解不能的地盯着好看。  
　　  
　　“怎么说，老师写的床戏都很不错，但是煽情的细节部分太过简化，会让读者有缺乏真实性的判断。老师要是很久没做过的话，我可以帮你一把。”可谓是冠冕堂皇之经典。  
　　  
　　说这是冠冕堂皇一点都不为过，发言的人边说一边解着叶的衬衣纽扣，让尚未脱去稚气的身体暴露在暧昧的视线中。  
　　  
　　和自己想象中一样完美……要是可以独占这具躯体就好了。  
　　  
　　虽然对叶本人也极有兴趣，但是美食当前的时候，男人马上就化身为用下半身思考的愚蠢生物。特别是好不容易找到的大餐，食指大动之下理智很容易久抛到脑后。  
　　  
　　“我又没做过，当然只能靠想象来弥补。”叶叹气，大吐苦水。  
　　  
　　翻来覆去看编辑送来的g片，纯属无奈。而且说了他比较喜欢日本那种稍微唯美一点的，自家编辑却不止一次因为个人喜好混进一些全是肌肉男的欧美片，让他防不胜防。  
　　  
　　“太明显的玩笑还是算了吧，我又不会因为是第一次就放过你。”不为所动地把衣服丢到一边。  
　　  
　　“我猜也是。”吐完苦水的人继续叹气，“所以我说的是实话啊……”  
　　  
　　原来他说实话也会被怀疑啊……难道实际上自己看起来很有经验？  
　　  
　　叶这么想，顺口就问:“我看起来很有经验……？”  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　“不像。”叶那张脸看起来更像是一点经验都没有的，好诚实地回答。  
　　  
　　?！  
　　  
　　“等等……这么说你真的一点经验都没有？！”  
　　  
　　好有点混乱地感知到，自己刚刚得知了一个劲爆到惊悚地事实。  
　　  
　　“你写东西，全都靠想的？”手上进行的事情不知不觉地停了下来，嘛，这个意料之外的回答信息量有点大。  
　　  
　　“恩。”叶把好散在他身上的头发拿开，太痒了他想笑。  
　　  
　　“你……”如果翻白眼符合好的美学观，他现在一定要试试，实在找不出话来形容这位奇葩，还是表情语言更加丰富，“所以说，这次不逃了是什么原因呢？”  
　　  
　　总觉得……猜得到什么。不过为了保险还是问问得好，免得像上次那样，偷吻某人居然被咬了鼻子——这之前明明就是一脸顺从。  
　　  
　　“等等。”叶握住好的手腕，阻止了后者把他裤子脱下的动作。  
　　  
　　不会是反悔了吧？就算叶反悔，箭在弦上也不得不发，大不了就强硬一点。好挑着眉盘算。  
　　  
　　叶从拉到髋部的裤子兜里拿出折了几次的纸，捋平摊开，摆在好的面前。  
　　  
　　快速地浏览了一下内容，更加快速地把叶扒到只剩下内裤，食指按压着包裹在布料下尚在休憩的部位，笑得奸诈。  
　　  
　　“所以说这是你在请我办事？” 即使不太情愿也只好点头。下体被人碰到十分不适应的人，忍不住往相反的方向移动。  
　　  
　　“不过我有一个要求，为了老师的小说着想，老师必须把想到的文字念给我听呢~”威胁？不不，这是良性的劝诱。  
　　  
　　看叶的举动，好不动声色地抓着他的脚踝，把人拖回来。  
　　  
　　那张纸上的内容很简单，寥寥几语就点明了重点，意思是这次叶必须完成一篇有关“初体验”短篇小说。  
　　  
　　关于快感，叶或许还可以自食其力用手来得到，但是初体验，确实不那么好写。从来不观摩别人的文字作品，连取材都是在G吧游荡，他唯一知道的就是“会痛，但是以后会舒服”的简约派答案。  
　　  
　　总之这事不亲力亲确实是不可能完成的，一想到责编恐山安娜知道他拖稿甚至开天窗后的表情，叶就下定决心豁出去了。反正就是活塞运动……他也不算太怕痛。  
　　  
　　与其去G吧寻找不知底细的“恩客”，还不如逮了身边的麻仓好凑合，反正这边这个看起来是最顺眼的。  
　　  
　　对于好的要求，叶有点犯难，把要写的东西念出来，有点挑战，不过这次是自己求别人，所以也没办法了：“唔……好……”  
　　  
　　想着尽力而为的叶，自然猜不到自己会后悔得有多快。  
　　  
　　“很好，那我们开始吧。”用膝盖分开叶的双腿，好得意地看着叶手脚不知道该往哪里摆的窘迫样。  
　　  
　　整只手掌覆上内裤下软软的物体，轻轻地搓揉显然给叶带来了刺激，之前还紧张地平放在床上的双腿曲起来，似乎是这样的姿势能够隐蔽自己的羞耻一样。  
　　  
　　好摆弄的方式并没有什么的特殊的地方，叶认定对方太过老道才让自己反应这么剧烈，努力吸气平缓自己越来越急促的呼吸。  
　　  
　　“老师，有感觉的话，应该能想到不错的文章呢，说出来怎样？”好时轻时重地把玩着叶的分身，说着话，适当地加大力度，突然而至快感让叶差点发出奇怪的声音，  
　　  
　　“唔……我还没什么感觉。”硬是把嘴里语法学术语中的叹词转了个弯。  
　　  
　　“欸……难道老师也和新作的受一样傲娇了？明明就有反应了，不要逞强比较好呢。”好恶意地戳了戳叶已经开始变硬的分身，“攻的原型是我，原来受的原型就是老师自己么。”  
　　  
　　恍然大悟地点头之后，好俯下身去，隔着白色的棉布，用舌头勾勒出分身的形状。湿热的触感将情色指数推向更高。  
　　  
　　很想直接反驳不是，但是真要说出口了就等于不打自招，叶知道自己的体温在上升，脸上的火苗烧到了耳根，镇静了一下：“人称怎么办，第一人称还是怪了点。”  
　　  
　　“直接用我们的名字不就好了，老师应该还没考虑好主角吧，代号而已，没什么好想的。”  
　　  
　　还是觉得有哪里不对……然而看着好无所谓的态度，被快感控制住的叶也不疑有他，来不及多想，脑中构成的文字已经脱扣而出：“好淫靡地舔舐着叶的分身，口中唾液浸透了内裤，分身早已濡湿。快感节节攀升的同时，初次享受男性侍奉的叶，欲望在不断地叫嚣……”  
　　  
　　“哦~老师很有感觉嘛，要不我先让你射一次？”猥亵的语言依旧是一种刺激，不等叶的回答，好已经脱去了隆成小丘的贴身衣物。  
　　  
　　“这次的受是有诱受潜质的，那不是我想的……”下身光裸了瞬间还是有点凉飕飕的，虽然知道不应该，叶还是扭动了一下，“我还是觉得这个名字不行……”  
　　  
　　用自己的名字还是别扭，自己口中的“叶”比实际的自己更加喜欢做爱带来的快感，却因为家教严厉的关系一次都没有尝试过性爱，一旦偷尝禁果，就会沦陷。  
　　  
　　这个……和他完全不一样啊。  
　　  
　　习惯性带入角色的叶，明显觉得在这么下去绝对会被那个“叶”同化。  
　　  
　　“为什么，我觉的挺好的，老师你继续就好。”看着被剥光的叶开始终于察觉到他设下的陷阱，好作弄性质地用手支起叶完全勃起的分身，用舌尖轻点粉色的阴茎头，“老师，趁现在放松下来比较好，不然会痛哦。”  
　　  
　　“我知道……”  
　　  
　　叶小声解释，不防好会突然将自己已经勃起的昂扬含在嘴里，被温暖潮湿的口腔包裹起来，尖端处溢出液体，在好的嘴里无唾液混合。  
　　  
　　舔着立起来的肉柱，感觉的这带了粉色的部位可爱得有点过分，吮吸着，故意让舌头来回磨蹭的声音很大。  
　　  
　　“我说你该不会连女人都没碰过吧？”  
　　  
　　阴茎充血呈现出这样生涩稚嫩地粉色，让好开始怀疑自己的臆测是否正确，“在g吧走动的人如果没胆量尝试男人，那女人总有试过吧”，之前他毫不怀疑自己的判断。日本无经验的成年男性数量，用稀缺来形容肯定很恰当。  
　　  
　　“……”叶眯缝起眼睛不答话，把脸别开。  
　　  
　　“噗……猜对了是吧。”吐出嘴里含着的东西，好忍笑，这家伙总惹人生气没错，这种时候意外的可爱。  
　　  
　　“那作为奖励，我还是服务地周到点。”  
　　  
　　好重新握住已经长度增加的阴茎，手指绕着圈，把环绕在冠头周围的包皮剥开，很少在完全裸露在外的龟头，更易受到外界的刺激。好只是轻轻地朝着它吹了口气，在情欲下显得冰凉的风让叶不禁打了个寒噤。  
　　  
　　“嗯……”叶小声嘤咛着，半睁着眼睛看好的带笑的脸，有点气恼。  
　　  
　　不就是大龄处男吗，有什么好笑的。不仅如此，他居然还玩弄他的身体，处男本来就禁不起挑逗，怎么样了啊——如果是小说里的那个受，似乎会这么说。  
　　  
　　为了掩饰自己的情绪，直接把虚拟的小说人物拿出来当挡箭牌，这么想可以减少他的紧张是真，说他淡定得很有余裕，自然是假。  
　　  
　　“老师，你停下来咯，还是说太有感觉连话都说不出了？”不是好太坏心眼的错，谁让叶不肯敞开自己的胸怀，坦坦荡荡地享受性爱的乐趣。  
　　  
　　得知这人习惯性地用局外人的态度看待自己的事情，好就想出了这样的计策，既然叶喜欢将事物用文字表达出来，那么反其道而行之，用小说人物的心理来影响叶的思维。当然要做到这点一个人可不行，帮凶么，是有的。  
　　  
　　他要叶一步步地沦陷，最后想到的只有他，说出来的只是属于麻仓叶自己的感觉。  
　　  
　　“好开始进攻叶经受不起折磨的分身……灵巧的手指对叶施以名为欢愉的刑法，不由自主地随着对方的节奏发出呻吟，他迫切地想说出自己埋藏在内心深处最原始的……唔嗯！”叶差点咬到自己的舌头，嘴里念叨着的东西戛然而止。  
　　  
　　生气了……？为什么？  
　　  
　　好突然之间用指甲刺了一下叶脆弱的铃口，尖锐的痛楚电流一样的刺激叶的神经，窜上背脊的恐惧挟着莫名的感觉让他忍不住想推开埋在自己腿间突然开始施虐的人。  
　　  
　　叶恐惧的并非疼痛，与疼痛有关不正常的上瘾感才是他想逃避的。沉沦下去肯定会发生什么可怕的事情，失去自我一味追逐快乐的自己，根本就不像自己。  
　　  
　　被拉扯住头发的好根本没想过要放过他，用舌尖像是要钻入龟头一样的行为来告诉叶，不可以逃避现实。从上端漫出来的白浊色少却十分浓厚，混着透明的唾液，分不清彼此。他的手也没闲着，不断照顾叶柔软的囊袋，与其粗鲁的惩罚不同，只有这里受到了温柔的款待。  
　　  
　　这样的疼痛不多时便化为单纯的快感，欲望叠加在一起，推拒着好的手也开始转为迎合，渐渐控制不住自己的行为，顾不得好还在自己的下面，叶将双腿夹紧，即将到达巅峰。  
　　  
　　“啊！”死死皱起了眉，好看的脸上本来挂着兴奋带来的微汗，此刻却有些泛白。  
　　  
　　“你骗我……”吸着气，叶指责好的残忍行径。  
　　  
　　不是说先让他……发泄一次的吗，怎么突然就……  
　　  
　　“先给你预告，等下真的进去的时候，肯定紧张得很吧？反正不可能让我这么快进去两只手指。”快到高潮才是对方最放松的时候，不把握好机会待会儿苦的可是双方，“好了，放松！”  
　　  
　　好打了一下对方柔软的屁股，有些屈辱性的声音清晰地响起。看着叶很痛的样子，他不由得叹气，刚才确实是有些生气，没想到这人在床上会这么不解风情。  
　　


End file.
